


Naruto Drabbles- Free to Write

by probablygayok



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, free for inspiration!, tags will be added as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablygayok/pseuds/probablygayok
Summary: Just some plot bunnies, that might be expanded on later. Anyone's free to use the ideas under the condition that you tell me you are so I can read it!





	1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sarada is seven when she realises her father is not coming home.

She is seven when she activates her Sharingan.

She is seven when she realises the world she knows is just an illusion.

 

Uchiha Sarada is eight when her mother begins teaching her to be a shin obi.

She is eight when she hears the stories of the Fourth War and an eternal illusion.

She is eight when she first considers what this means for her existence.

 

Uchiha Sarada is nine when she first properly meets the Hokage's son.

She is nine when she reads books that theorise about chakra constructs.

She is nine when she discovers she does't need to sleep.

 

Uchiha Sarada is ten when she claims she wants to be Hokage.

She is ten when her mother tries to teach her healing.

She is ten when she discovers she can twist the illusion how she wants it.

 

Uchiha Sarada is eleven when she graduates.

She is eleven when she meets her father for the first time in years and he does not recognise her.

She is eleven when she looks in his eyes and sees that he knows what she does, but is denying it with everything he has.

 

Uchiha Sarada is twelve when she goes on missions.

She is twelve when she makes friends with her teammates.

She is twelve when she decides that she will bring them with her.

 

Uchiha Sarada is thirteen when she tells her team the truth.

She is thirteen when she learns how to pull chakra into the shape of a body and hold it.

She is thirteen when the illusion breaks and the Tsukuyomi ends.

 

Uchiha Sarada is only a few hours old.

Uchiha Sarada was never real, was just an illusion, but now she exists.

Uchiha Sarada looks into Madara's eyes and grins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asura isn't as good as in canon. Indra isn't as evil.
> 
> There is always a bias in history after all.
> 
> But this is just a story about two inventive children.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Because, after all, in Hindu myth Indra is the god who kills the evil, the power hungry Vritra of the Asura.

The silence of the library was interrupted by the sound of a face hitting the floor. My face to be exact. I really, really, hate that step. I always forget it.

I pull myself off the wooden boards, and look over to where a small shape is sitting hunched over a large old book.

"Ay! Indra! Guess what?". Oh, he winced. Whoops. Library, right. Being quiet.

My dear, sweet, older twin looks at me with an annoyed stare.

"What is it?" he says.

"Ah" I say "watch'a reading there?".

He holds up the old book.

"It is an old medical book" he explains "from before the Plate Collision."

Indra is interested in medicine and biology. Honestly, when I take the time to sit down and read, I've always been more of a physics person. And chakra. Can't forget that.

"Learn anything interesting?" I ask, because that's the polite thing to do. But mainly because I'm actually interested. The old books may be full of old words I never know the meanings of, but Indra takes the time to explain the concepts in easier ways to understand.

"Well, it did mention something interesting. It says that sometimes there are people who don't feel like either gender. It's called being non-binary I think."

He pauses for a second and seems to become very interested in the books on the shelves behind my shoulders. "I think.. sometimes I feel like that?"

I grin at him-them- "that's pretty cool, sibling mine!" and suddenly remember why I came here in the first place.

"Oh yeah, you know that fire thing you did a couple of days ago? With those hand thingies you came up with, for people who can't shape chakra as easily as we can?"

They nod at me, following along.

"Well" I say with a grin spreading across my face "I made a better version! You may be able to make a fireball, but I can make a better one! I've named it the Great Fireball Technique! It's so easy, an eight-year-old count learn it! Not that I would teach it to a little kid though. That would be irresponsible. Here, let me show you!'

"Asura, NOT NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon...does not give me much to work with here. But cross-referencing with reincarnations, and treating the characters as human beings helps. The idea here is to take a more realistic look at their story. A warning- I will be smashing canon to pieces and then gluing the shards back together. Also, I plan to do my best to make their abilities strong but not overpowered. Canon seems to forget that they lived in a time before ninja were like.. a thing.


End file.
